Watch It!
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: It's a Monday, Zoe's in a great mood, and Max doesn't know why. Fluffy one-shot.


Watch It!

A/N

So this is just a little Zax one shot, which includes my other favourite TV show, New Tricks!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

Max woke up on a Monday morning to the sound of Zoe singing in a shower. She'd been rather excited this past week and had yet to tell him why.

He looked at the clock. It was 7:45, they had about an hour before they needed to get off to the ED.

He got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Zoe! Be quick, I want a shower as well!" he called.

"Okay. If you had got up the same time as me, you could've joined me!" she answered back.

"Well A) I wanted to have some more time in bed, and B) I value my hearing." He answered cheekily.

"Are you saying that I can't sing?! You are going to regret that Mr Walker!" she replied.

Max laughed and got himself dressed.

Zoe came in wrapped in a towel.

"How come you're in such a good mood anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Secret." She giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you're in a good mood." He gave her a kiss.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked on their way to work.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Don't you dare laugh. I'm in a good mood because my favourite TV show is back tonight." She admitted, going strawberry.

Max burst out laughing,

"It's not funny! There is more to me than you know." She replied.

"So… what is it then? Historical drama? Reality show? Comedy?" he guessed.

"You know me; I don't like any of those. No, it's a police drama." She answered.

"Okay… what's it called?" he asked curiously.

"If I tell you, you are not to spread it around the ED, okay?" she made him promise.

"Fine." He said.

"It's called New Tricks." She said quietly. Max heard her and burst out laughing.

"But that programme's for old people! All the older patients love it." he chuckled.

"Well I love it as well! it's funny and there's always a good mystery. The team have taken a good battering though." She answered as they got to the ED.

"I didn't know that you were such a dark horse." He took her hand.

"It's just a TV programme! Not that much of a secret." She replied.

"Yet you don't want anyone to know?" he questioned.

"I'll lose face. At 9 tonight, I am going to be ever so slightly excited, because that's when it's on." She grinned, giving him a kiss goodbye.

The day went by pretty quickly, much to Zoe's satisfaction.

"Come on! It's on in an hour!" Zoe practically dragged Max out to the car.

"All right, all right, Spiderman! Give Mary-Jane a chance!" he laughed.

"You don't understand! It's back! New Tricks is back!" she said.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas now, a box-set of all the series. How many have there been exactly?" he asked.

"10. This is the 11th. The opener to last series was amazing. I loved it." she smiled, remembering.

"What's so exciting about it then?" he decided to humour her.

"It's not like any other TV programme. It's dramatic, but it has little bits of humour as well. I hope it's still okay, though." She frowned.

"Why?" he enquired.

"New team. Jack went in series 9, Brian in series 10 and Sandra in series 10 as well. She shot a dog in the first episode and then she had to head UCOS, the Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad as punishment. She ran off with this French guy in her last episode. Silly woman, it was obvious that Gerry loved her." She replied.

"It's fiction!" he protested.

"Hmph." Zoe scanned through the TV guide. "This episode looks alright. Ish." She decided.

"So you're an expert then? And by the way, what do you want for your dinner?" he asked.

"Takeaway! It's a special day! And I am, I've watched it ever since the pilot ep aired 12 years ago." Zoe answered proudly.

"I am going to tell the whole of the ED about your obsession tomorrow." Max informed her as he dialled the number of the local takeaway.

"You dare, and I will have your balls for earrings" Zoe threatened.

"You'd better not!" he shot back, a horrified expression on his face.

"I'm not, don't worry! I was just quoting Sandra Pullman!" Zoe grinned.

Soon enough, 9PM rolled around.

"It's on, it's on!" Zoe bounced up and down on the sofa.

Max put his head in his hands. "You. Are. Nuts. Good job I love you!" he replied.

The End.

I hope you've all enjoyed this!

Laura xxx


End file.
